Traditions
by jesternator
Summary: When Reyna overhears some false information about Camp Jupiter, she can’t help but correct it. Afterall, it’s not only the Greeks who know how to have fun.


**Hey guys! This one shot was written for a writing contest on the Halfblood Amino (You can find me there @Jesternator ) Haha let me know if you also have amino If you don't have it, I encourage you to get it lol. Anyways, without further ado, let the story begin!**

 **PS: I don't own PJO**

If she had known that an alliance between the two camps was what was needed to defeat Gaea, then she really wished that things had gone differently, and they had had an alliance. It would've resulted in a mass reduction of casualties.

Nevertheless, the two camps had an alliance now, and both camps were as close as ever. The gods had agreed to the camps' requests, and had built a transportation system connecting the camps, so the campers could visit their friends from the other camps.

Although Frank and Reyna were close to the rest of the seven (and most of the other campers), their jobs as praetors often meant that they couldn't visit Camp Halfblood much. However, this week, Reyna had been able to take some time off to visit camp Halfblood.

So there she was. Enjoying the secludedness of the North Woods with Aurum and Argentium by her side. She hadn't had much time to herself after the war, as she had had to spend much of her time with her fellow praetor, planning the reconstruction of the camps.

But now was her time to relax, and have no worries. She grinned as she approached Zeus's fist, though from her angle, she didn't see a fist, but the formation that the campers called The Poop pile.

Aurum and Argentium softly growled, alerting her that there were others nearby. She raised her hand to shush them as she put her hand on her dagger, so she was ready to defend herself if needed.

As she approached Zeus's fist, she heard whispering, so she relaxed, and took her hand off her dagger. The closer she got to Zeus's fist, the more she could make out of their words. When she was standing one foot from Zeus's fist, she could tell that the two campers were young campers, probably around the age of 11.

"-Omans are so boring!" Said the first voice. Reyna narrowed her eyes, but decided to hear why the voices said that.

"Yeah, I know right? I heard that all they do is train!" Agreed the second camper.

"Oh did you know that-"

"Those are lies about Camp Jupiter?" Reyna cut in as she walked out from behind Zeus's Fist.

The two campers froze and stared at her. "Oh, we.. we weren't talking about the Romans..." A small brunette with blue eyes said. Reyna suspected that she was the first voice.

Aurum snarled, and Argentium bared his teeth, "Careful now. My dogs hate it when people lie."

"We're sorry!" A girl with blond hair and grey eyes cried, "We've never been to Camp Jupiter before - Chiron won't let us 'cuz we're too young!"

"Yeah!" Agreed the brunette, "All we know about Camp Jupiter is from stories!" Her eyes grew wide, "Is it true that you guys don't have Capture the Flag?"

Reyna nodded, "Camp Jupiter doesn't have Capture the Flag like Camp Halfblood does, but we have other activities that our campers do for fun."

"Really?" The blonde asked, "You guys aren't all work and no play?"

"No." Reyna scoffed, "Of course not. Would you like to hear about the activities that we do at Camp Jupiter?"

The girls eagerly nodded, "Yeah!" The agreed together.

"Well, a tradition of Camp Jupiter is to hold some games that are kind of like the Olympics. On the summer and winter solstices, everyone gets a break off. Campers are encouraged to compete in different competitions such as archery, sword fighting, races, etc. These competitions are in honor of the Olympians, and those who win get a wreath that was doused in water that was blessed by Fortuna." At the girls blank faces, she went on to explain who Fortuna was. "Fortuna is the Roman version of Tyche. The winners who get the wreaths get glory, as their names are carved onto the walls for them to be seen forever."

"If the winners get a wreath blessed by Tyche-"

"Fortuna." Reyna corrected.

"Fortuna," The blonde corrected. "Then do they get good luck forever?"

"Not exactly. In her Roman form, she brings both good and bad fortunes. Besides, the wreath's powers only last for a week or two."

The girls nodded. "That's really cool!" The brunette said, "Can we participate in the next annual Olympics?"

Reyna hesitated. She didn't know the answer to that - they had never had Greeks participate in their games. It was nothing against the Greeks - it was just that they hadn't even known that the Greeks existed before the war again Gaea. She alone couldn't make the vote, even though she was sure that her fellow Romans wouldn't mind. "I'm not sure. But if you can, I'll make sure to let you guys know ahead in time so you can prepare."

"Cool!" The blonde said, "If you wanna let me know by Iris Message, then you can call me by Irene Kees, Daughter of Athena."

"Yeah! I really hope that we can join! I'm Skylar Aberstand, Daughter of Apollo."

Reyna nodded, "Sure, do you want to hear about some other traditions that we do at Camp Jupiter?"

The girls nodded. "You do more then the Olympics?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah," Reyna nodded, "We also hold small competitions within cohorts every two weeks. The two winners of their cohorts are then paired up into two teams. The two teams then have to act out a scene from Roman history. Which ever team wins gets 200 Denrarii, and the team gets to decide how they would like to choose to spend it. If it's evenly split, then each member gets about 40 Denrarii."

"Denrarii are like drachmas right?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah! We learned about them remember? They're made of gold or silver, and are really similar to drachmas." Irene told her. "What are cohorts?"

Reyna tried to keep her reply as simple as possible, "Well, it's like a system of society. There are 5 cohorts. The 5th cohort is considered the lowest, while the 1st cohort is considered the most esteemed."

"So members of the 5th cohort are the least skilled?" Skylar asked.

"Skylar!" Irene playfully swatted her friend's arm.

Skylar flushed bright pink, "Oh! Sorry! That came out wrong! That's not what I meant!"

Reyna smiled sadly as she thought of how some of their bravest praetors had come from the 5th cohort. Percy, who had saved the world twice, and survived Tartarus, had come from the 5th cohort. Frank, one of the demigods who was mentioned in the Prophecy of Seven, had come from the 5th cohort.

"No," Reyna corrected herself, "I think what I said came out wrong."

"Did you get them mixed up or something?" Skylar asked, "Don't worry I do that all the time!"

"No," Reyna said, "I didn't. Traditionally, the 5th cohort is the lowest, but I think that they've proven themselves to be one of the best cohorts to be in. The cohort of the heroes."

Cohort of the heroes.

 **So yeah: What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Something in between? Let me know in a review :3 ALSO:If you have any story ideas you'd like to see written, just let me know and I can write it up *Don't worry, you WILL be given credit***

 **~Jesternator**


End file.
